Dies irae
by Black Rebel
Summary: Stiles jest nieuleczalnie chory, a granica między rzeczywistością i ułudą powoli zaczyna się zacierać. Czy będzie umiał powstrzymać drzemiącego w nim demona? A może jest już na to za późno? I jaką rolę w tym wszystkim ma Derek Hale?


_Grzech krwią czarną duszę splami..._

_Bez obrońcy staniem sami -_

_któż zlituje się nad nami?_

- **_Dies irae_** Jan Kasprowicz

- Stiles?

- Derek?

- Co robisz w szafie?

- Co robisz w moim pokoju? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Nie pierwszy raz budził się w dziwnych miejscach, mogąc przysiąść, że kładł się spać do łóżka. Swego własnego, cieplutkiego łóżka, które właśnie w tym momencie postanowiło zacząć wabić go swoim wyglądem. Rozbebeszona pościel, w połowie leżąca na ziemi, skopane prześcieradła i miękka poduszka, wołały go z drugiego końca pokoju. Niebo na Ziemi.

Co robił w szafie? Lunatykował, nic nowego. Co robił Derek w jego pokoju? Tego chciał się dowiedzieć.

Wygramolił się z szafy z gracją ledwo narodzonego źrebięcia i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wyminął wciąż wpatrującego się w niego Dereka i zaczął zbierać kartki zajmujące jego cel – łóżko. Czy tych wszystkich papierów aby wcześniej tu nie było? Zmarszczył czoło i przyjrzał się zapisanym stronicom.

_Zabić. My, my, my, my. Oni, oni, oni. Alfa, alfa, alfa._

Wzdrygnął się, ale szybko pochwycił resztę, tak by sięgający po nie Derek go nie ubiegł. Niestety, nie udało mu się.

- Stiles – głos alfy wibrował nisko i niebezpiecznie.

I oto proszę Państwa nastąpił ten moment! Jego głos zasługiwał na Oscara. Naprawdę, na wielkiego, ogromnego Oscara, który głosiłby wszem i wobec, że to właśnie Derek Hale jest właścicielem głosu, który umie przyprawić cię o ciarki na całym ciele. Nie tylko ze strachu, ale i czystej przyjemności…

- To nic. – Podrapał się niezręcznie po głowie. Dlaczego on tu jest ofiarą? Dlaczego zawsze on coś robi źle? – Ale „niczym" nie nazwałbym twojej obecności. W moim pokoju – dodał dobitniej, próbując subtelnie przekazać Derekowi, że go tu nie chce i przy okazji, odwrócić uwagę od zapisanych kartek.

Właściwie nie chciał nikogo. Czy to było takie trudne do zrozumienia? Od czasu badań w szpitalu preferował długie samotne godziny z pizzą w dłoni i jego ulubionym Star Trekiem, oglądanym w kółko na Netflix. Wolał po szkole od razu wracać do domu, a w szkole przerwy przesiadywać w bibliotece, albo, co było strasznie upokarzające, w toalecie, na której drzwiach wielkimi, czarnymi literami napisane było _Scott + Allison_ i obok narysowane, koślawe serce. Niżej upaść już nie mógł.

A jednak…

Oto stał przed nim dupek nad dupkami, który sadystyczną radość czerpał ze znęcania się nad jego delikatną istotą – Stilesem. W swej glorii i całej okazałości, na środku jego pokoju z trudem utrzymywał maskę spokoju na swej, pokrytej trzydniowym zarostem twarzy.

Nie chcieli dać mu spokoju. Nie chcieli.

- Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wszedłeś do szafy w środku nocy – powiedział Derek, jakby było całkowicie normalnym włamywać się do czyjejś sypialni. Przez okno, które Stiles był pewien, że zamykał przed snem. Na pewno…

- Wszedłeś oknem? – Popatrzył na niego, gdy ten kiwał głową. – Przez zamknięte okno? – Chciał się upewnić.

- Otwarte – poprawił go Derek.

- Było zamknięte.

- Nie. – Alfa zmarszczył nos wyczuwając w powietrzu smak paniki. –Stiles? – Podszedł do niego powoli.

_Nie, nie, nie._

Strach postawił wszystkie włoski na jego karku. To nie mogło znowu się dziać. Groźby jakie wysnuło jego drugie „ja" się nie sprawiły. Nikt z jego rodziny, czy przyjaciół nie umarł. Wszyscy byli cali i zdrowi, więc co teraz się zmieniło?

Stiles popatrzył na łóżko, później na otwarte okno, a na samym końcu, powoli, bardzo powoli spojrzał na szafę, której drzwi stały otworem, a z lustra wiszącego na jednym skrzydle uśmiechało się do niego upiornie jego odbicie. Puściło mu oczko i patrząc na Dereka, zachichotało jak zakochana idiotka.

- Wynoś się – jego głos drżał, ale był mocny i pewny. – W tej chwili. Wynoś się z mojego pokoju i nie wracaj. Nie chcę cię widzieć, nie chcę widzieć żadnego z was. - Uniósł głowę i posłał wyzywające spojrzenie Derekowi.

Jego wilk zawył na wyzwanie rzucone mu przez człowieka. Mierną istotę, którą mógłby zmiażdżyć jednym ruchem. Wystarczyło mocniej przycisnąć ramię do jego gardła, przytrzymać kilka sekund dłużej. Ukazać swoją wyższość, swoją pozycję w tym stadzie…

- Derek – Stiles wycharczał, próbując wyswobodzić się spod przyciskającego go do ściany ciała. Powietrze, nie mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wyrzucił dłonie na oślep, próbując odepchnąć od siebie wściekłego wilkołaka.

Jego czerwone oczy zaszły mgłą , zbyt pochłonięty instynktem, by pojąć co robi. Chciał zmiażdżyć kręgosłup temu szczenięciu. Bo tak się robiło w stadzie, neutralizowało się niebezpieczeństwo i zawady. A kulące się pod jego ciałem wilczę, było i jednym i drugim.

To było takie łatwe. Poddać się teraz i dać się Derekowi udusić, zabić. Oszczędził by sobie jedynie roboty, a i alfa pewnie byłby zadowolony. Przestał się szamotać i opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. Przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać się mu mroczki, więc lekko się uśmiechnął.

_Koniec, koniec, koniec._

Jego wnętrze tańczyło z radości, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

_Stiles nie należy do stada._ Na brzeg świadomości wilkołaka wypłynął cichy głos.

- Nie należysz do stada – warknął i odepchnął się od ściany, do której przyciskał szczerzącego się dzieciaka. Derek popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Dobrze – Stiles otrzepał koszulkę i spojrzał na niego. – Nie żebym protestował, czy coś. Jakbyś nie zauważył sam złożyłem wymówienie, jakieś… - Podrapał się po brodzie w zamyśleniu. – Kilka tygodni temu, tak mi się wydaje. – Pręgi na jego szyi zaczerwieniły się i napuchły. - I nie chodzę za wami, nie snuję się po kontach udając, że mnie nie ma. Nie narzucam się wam i tego samego oczekuję od was! – Czy on naprawdę właśnie wciskał swój wskazujący palec w pierś wściekłego alfy? Całkowicie oszalał, a instynkt najwyraźniej postanowił uciec zawczasu – sam, wyrzucając ręce w geście poddania.

Cofnął się i znów spojrzał na szafę. Było w niej coś, co przyciągało go, ale z całej siły próbował tego nie okazywać przy wściekłym Dereku, który stał cały spięty najwyraźniej powstrzymując się od wybuchu.

- Nie potrzebuję ochroniarzy, kryjących się po krzakach pod moim oknem. – Stiles ruszył w stronę zamkniętej szafy i otworzył ją szarpnięciem.

_Zamknął oczy_. Może… Może mógłby, nie, on _musi_…

Jego dłonie znalazły w stercie ubrań dwa piękne sztylety z rzeźbionymi rękojeściami. Były ciężkie i idealnie wyważone, jakby stworzone dla niego. Uśmiechnął się z czułością.

Wyobraził sobie, że zatapia je w miękkim ciele, przekręca i mocno szarpie, a trucizna ukryta w ostrzach zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się po organizmie alfy.

Och, jakie te oczy były piękne, gdy błyszczały nie tylko czerwienią, ale bólem i przerażeniem. Stiles smakował to wyobrażenie, pławił się w nim i śmiał radośnie.

A później otworzył oczy i spojrzał w bladą twarz Dereka.

Dereka, który stał przed nim, pokryty krwią i nienaturalnie blady.

Bezradnie patrzył jak upadł przed nim na kolana i próbował zatamować krwawiące rany drżącymi dłońmi. Jego krew była ciemna i gęsta. Derek próbował oderwać ręce od ciała, ale lepka maź nie chciała puścić. Przerażony spojrzał na Stilesa, który oparł się plecami o półki i płytko oddychał.

- Derek, Derek, Derek… - mamrotał niewyraźnie.

Co on zrobił? Dlaczego dźgnął wilkołaka? Powoli odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w lustro. _On_ wciąż tam był. Wpatrywał się w niego z satysfakcją wymalowaną na twarzy.

- _Koci koci łapci_ –zamruczał demon. - _Zabawmy się życiem naszej zabawki._

Derek opadł na podłogę, a kałuża krwi wokół niego rozlała się powoli ciemnym, kleistym szkarłatem. Zatruta posoka wsiąkała w dywan i między panele tworząc dziwny wzór, który zbliżał się do gołych stóp Stilesa.

- _Deus deus…_

- Wynoś się! – Zakrył uszy, próbując odciąć się od słów, wyśpiewywanych wciąż i wciąż przez jego drugie „ja". – Odejdź! Zostaw mnie w spokoju, nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę siebie za to kim przez ciebie jestem. Wyjdź z mojej głowy.

- _Deus…_

- WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEJ GŁOWY! – Stiles złapał się za włosy i szarpnął nimi mocno, próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę od głosu, który rozbrzmiewał w jego głowie.

- Stiles! – Poczuł jak ktoś stara się oderwać jego zaciśnięte dłonie od włosów. – Stiles przestań. – Nie mógł pozwolić wygrać demonowi, nie mógł dać mu tej satysfakcji. Zamachnął się próbując uderzyć i poczuł jak jego pięść ląduje na czymś twardym. Chwilę później doszedł go zdławiony dźwięk. – Cholera. - Jak przez mgłę przebijały się do niego głosy z zewnątrz. – Otwórz oczy, popatrz na mnie. – Znalazł się w mocnym, bezpiecznym uścisku.

Stiles zacisnął powieki i poczuł jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy. Otaczające go ramiona były silne i ciepłe, jednak chłód paraliżującego go przerażenia wciąż mroził jego ciało. Odetchnął głęboko i podniósł głowę. Napotkał zatroskany wzrok Dereka, który obejmował go ciasno.

- Derek – sapnął i w panice zaczął sprawdzać jego tors i klatkę piersiową w poszukiwaniu ran i krwi.

Położył dłonie na zarośniętych policzkach i z ulgą spojrzał w zielone oczy. Był cały, nic mu się nie stało. To były tylko chore halucynacje. Oparł głowę o czoło alfy i głęboko westchnął.

_Chore halucynacje._

* * *

**A/N: **Hella! To mój pierwszy ff z TW, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Przywróciłam Derekowi status alfy i mam nadzieję, że mnie za to nie zjecie, a nawet jeśli to zrobicie to szybko i w miarę bezboleśnie ;). Po prostu stwierdziłam, że dla historii, którą chcę przedstawić będzie to korzystniejsze. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś większe zmiany to od razu będę was informowała.

Kanon zachowany w większości.

Wszystkie prawa do postaci itd. należą do MTV i Jeff'a Davisa (którego wszyscy kochamy i nienawidzimy jednocześnie).


End file.
